Emergence
by Sakura Hibari
Summary: Tsuna comes to realise the hard way that not everything in life is as they appear to be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn! Though I adore the characters

* * *

**Emergence**

**Chapter One**

It had been a week since Tsuna had seen any of his friends since their return from the alternate future. And anyone who knew him well would say that despite his awkward behavior, Tsunayoshi Sawada was the type to notice when things were different around him quickly because of all the weird happenings that have surrounded him on a day-to-day basis.

Today was no exception.

Reborn had suspiciously left today saying he had some business to take care of for the ninth. But what he said before he left struck a chord in Tsuna's mind. It almost felt ominous to him the way Reborn's eyes glinted while he stood on Tsuna's opened bedroom window before swiftly exiting though said bedroom window.

As if on cue, Nana opened Tsuna's door and stated that Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru and Kyoko-chan were here for a visit. Tsuna sweat-dropped, there was something defiantly up and it had Reborn's name written all over it!

Slowly his friends piled in, each of them taking a seat at the small wooden table situated in the middle of Tsuna's room, Tsuna included. It was then that Tsuna actually took note of their demeanor.

Haru and Yamamoto were sitting unusually close together to his left while talking animatedly of cakes, baseball, and all sorts of other things. Upon closer inspection, Tsuna saw that Haru's dark brown hair had been cut short by what seemed to be a blade's edge and that Yamamoto had a tiny scar situated below the right side of his chin.

Tsuna then looked straight ahead at the girl that held his heart in her hands, Kyoko Sasagawa. He blushed slightly, noticing that her beautiful and bright orange hair had been grown out a little. He frowned though, at seeing her posture wary and unnerved, like something was plaguing her thoughts.

'_Why do her eyes seem so upset?'_ Tsuna wondered idly.

His eyes then moved to his right, where he knew Gokudera would be and was somewhat speechless when he found his usually scowling "right-hand man" looking more apprehensive than anything else. He also noted that Gokudera seemed to have grown in height and that his silver hair was styled more like Tsuna had seen on the older Gokudera in the future.

In fact all of his friends seem to have grown to look more as they had in the future.

'_Some major events must have happened this past week and I think Reborn knew about it, why else would he have said those words to me before he left?' _Tsuna thought back to the time before Reborn's brief departure to Italy.

"_Remember dame-Tsuna, things are not always as they appear to be, it's a boss's duty to find out when, where, what and why those things took place and fix it before it's too late!"_

Tsuna only hoped that he would be able to figure out all that had took place in the past week and be able to fix everything before the day's end.

Too bad he didn't know that what he would find out today would ultimately change his relationship with all of his friends for better or for worse.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys find this introduction to a mystery note-worthy, if not I hope you can give me a critique of some sort. I desperately want to improve my writing style and skills and always look forward to well-worded advice! This is, after all, the first time I am writing a story.

Sakura Hibari signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn!

* * *

**Emergence**

**Chapter Two**

"The moment we indulge our affections, the earth is metamorphosed, there is no winter and no night; all tragedies, all ennui s, vanish, all duties even."

—Ralph Waldo Emerson—

"Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna asked in a hesitant voice after overcoming his anxieties of Reborn's ominous words to him. He was sure that whatever Gokudera was thinking about could be shared; after all it probably had to do with the Vongola or something about being his "Right-hand man"…

'_It's always like that isn't, Gokudera-kun's world revolves around the mafia, I really don't know much about him other then the fact that he wants to be my right hand man,'_ Tsuna thought, a little guilty after recognizing the fault.

'_I should at least know a little bit more about him—it's just with all the problems that had sprouted up after going the future…I got caught up in it,'_

Tsuna's eyes widened in the realization that Gokudera had still not answered back with his ever loud and anxious voice resounding a "Yes Tenth!" At this point Tsuna got a tad worried and he expressed it by hastily calling out Gokudera's name again.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you ok?"

Gokudera's light viridian eyes seem to snap back to reality at that moment because as soon as those words left Tsuna's mouth, his back straitened and his head whipped around to address Tsuna in an utmost apologizing manner.

"I'm gravely sorry Tenth, it will not happen again!" he responded immediately.

'_Man, Gokudera-kun seems really tense,'_ was all Tsuna could think at the moment before replying back.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun, you seemed really focused…" Tsuna's voice trailed off.

"It is nothing to get worried over Tenth, I assure you!"

For a moment, Tsuna thought he saw Kyoko's eyes flash with hurt, but the thought vanished as soon as Yamamoto talked.

"Your right Tsuna, there does seem to be a tense atmosphere in here alright," Yamamoto laughed before continuing "also, is it possible for us four to spend the night here?"

"That's right, Tsuna-san! Kind of like a sleep over! We can play games, watch movies, and talk about what's going on in each other's lives…" Haru emphasized with a cheery voice.

Tsuna instantaneously expected some sort of rebuttal from Gokudera as soon as Yamamoto's words left his mouth. He was once again given another surprise of the day when he heard nothing but silence from the right side of the table. Tsuna also noticed that Haru had stopped addressing him as "Tsuna-kun" and was now addressing him as "Tsuna-san," it wasn't like he cared or anything but he was curious of the sudden change in Haru's speech. She would always take any opportune time to call him "Tsuna-kun" when she had the chance, now she had just deliberately skipped over it as if it was nothing to be concerned about.

Seeing as no one else was going disagree, Tsuna decided to go with the flow this time around. It was still hard to believe that he was willingly "walking" into a potential activity that could be hazardous to his health (figuratively of course).

'_It might give me a few insights on why everyone is starting to act so strangely…has one week left me so out of touch with my friends? It almost feels like I am in an alternate universe…'_ Tsuna thought.

"I guess so, I'll just ask my mom for permission first," Tsuna started before his bedroom door opened and Nana came in herself.

"Tsu-kun, I'm going over to visit a friend with Bianchi-chan, Lambo-chan, and I-pin-chan for a while, the trip itself might take a day it seems and I was hoping that you could have someone over to be with you so you won't feel lonely while we were gone…" Nana asked while hopefully looking at Tsuna's friends sitting at the wooden table in his room.

"Hahi! That's perfect!" Haru said excitedly before Tsuna could answer.

"Sawada-san, could Kyoko-chan, Gokudera-kun, Takeshi-kun and I have a sleep over with Tsuna-san!" Haru asked putting her best puppy face on in an effort to convince the elder adult.

"A sleep over!" Nana brought her hands to her face squealing joyously "That's a wonderful idea; of course Tsu-kun can have his friends over, the more the merrier! Well it looks like you have everything taken care of Tsu-kun so I will be leaving with the others. Have a fun time!" with that Nana left in a gust of wind closing Tsuna's door shut.

Everything seemed to fly past Tsuna like a lightning bolt, when Haru started talking of the preparations with the others animatadly.

All Tsuna could think of right then were Haru's words.

'"_Takeshi-kun and I…?" Since when did Haru refer to Yamamoto as Takeshi-kun?'_ Tsuna thought distractingly, his heat beating in his rib cage.

'_Maybe I am in an alternate world after all…' _

"Tsuna-san? Are you feeling okay?" Kyoko's soft voice seemed to vibrate across the room.

"Tenth, is everything okay with you?" Gokudera asked at the same time.

At once Tsuna noticed for sure that both Kyoko and Gokudera had stilled and glanced at each other before casting their gazes hastily to the wooden table in front of them.

"I'm fine Kyoko-chan and Gokudera-kun, I was just overwhelmed," out of the corner of Tsuna's eyes he saw that Kyoko had flinched when he said her name.

"Kyoko-chan?"

Tsuna experimentally called out again.

He did not need to wait, Kyoko had readily flinched again.

'_Is it because of the way I am saying her name?'_ Tsuna wondered idly as he felt his heart start thumping again.

'_B-But I always called her this and i-it never seemed to b-bother her before…'_ Tsuna processed, his mind was racing with the enormity of his nervousness and curiosity.

"Oi, Sasagawa's sister, the Tenth is calling for you, "Gokudera pointedly looked in Kyoko's glazed peach colored eyes as if confirming something with her.

Kyoko muttered something under her breath. As if a dog sniffing out blood, Gokudera's voice responded quickly with "What was that, Sasagawa?"

Tsuna could not help but take note that Yamamoto and Haru were wisely keeping silent and that the atmosphere surrounding Gokudera and Kyoko was thickening. It seemed to him, that they were the only two in existence at that moment, the type of thing you would usually see in movies.

'_Like… like a con—,'_ Tsuna's thoughts were interrupted by Kyoko's voice.

"It's Kyoko-chan, Hayato-kun. I think we know each other more than well enough to start calling the other by their first name," Kyoko responded back her cute voice sounded suddenly fierce to Tsuna at that moment.

Gokudera's then steely viridian gaze softened only the slightest bit, before gruffly answering back.

"_Kyoko-chan_, the Tenth wanted to ask you something, don't keep him waiting."

Tsuna saw how Kyoko's eyes shined with Gokudera's acknowledgement and couldn't help the clenching feeling that was added to his already thumping heart.

"Of course _Hayato-kun_," Kyoko replied, a shy, sweet smile blooming on her face.

"Tsuna-san, is there anything you needed?" She asked, her smile far from gone.

"N-Nothing, Kyoko-chan, I was just wondering about what you would want to do for the sleep over, because you had been quiet for a long time...is all," Tsuna stammered out in that awkward manner of his. His mind seemed to swell after what he had just witnessed.

"Oh, alright," she spoke back softly.

"How about we all set up a list of activities for what we can do for the sleepover," Yamamoto choose that moment to speak.

Everyone agreed and went on to come out with ideas what they could do, while Haru (self-appointed recorder) opted to write everything down on paper to keep track of the ideas.

After giving his one to two ideas for the sleepover, Tsuna's mind wandered off while he gazed at the clicking oval cloak placed above his bedroom door.

'_Why do I feel like something worse than the Millifiore taking over the world might happen tonight?' _Tsuna thought desperately.

'_Why does Kyoko-chan want Gokudera-kun to call her by her first name and why is he acknowledging it rather than pushing her away,'_ Tsuna somberly continued to himself in his mind, ashamed at his silent wish for Gokudera to show his "usual" aggression even to sweet Kyoko.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter and are slowly connecting the pieces together; I predict I will write two more chapters to finish up the story…As always, critiques are welcomed!

Sakura Hibari signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn!

* * *

**Emergence**

**Chapter Three**

"Beauty is the mark God sets on virtue. Every natural action is graceful; every heroic act is also decent, and causes the place and the bystanders to shine."

—Ralph Waldo Emerson—

Tsuna could not help but notice that Kyoko's smiles were still as bright as they were since Gokudera started calling her by her first name.

Speaking of which since the "incident", as Tsuna referred to the interaction between Gokudera and Kyoko, the gang had decided on watching a few movies in the family room of Tsuna's House. The room itself was cozy in nature and it of course highlighted the warmth factor as the sun began to descend into the cloudless night sky. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even Tsuna, having witnessed the change in behavior of his friends.

'_Everyone seems much closer than before, Kyoko and Haru who would usually hang out with each other now seem to act as if they have known Gokudera and Yamamoto their whole lives,'_ Tsuna observed.

'_Still, there are some familiar things that have not changed. Like how Gokudera scowled at Yamamoto when he talked about baseball and how Yamamoto would laugh every now and then to stop awkward things from being well…awkward,' _Tsuna smiled at the thought. _'Kyoko-chan and Haru have still not gotten over their sweet tooth and were talking about the latest fashion trends that have come."_

Although there was one thing that Tsuna could not get over.

'_Why are Haru and Yamamoto sitting so close together and whispering together on the floor and since when was Gokudera so familiar with Kyoko-chan in the kitchen when she was cooking dinner?'_ Tsuna thought back to the scene that he undoubtedly spied upon. Tsuna frowned slightly, the scene in itself was like something one would see out of a (to be fair) "angst" romance novel.

**Flashback **

The gang and Tsuna had finished their second movie of the night. The movie itself was what most boys (including Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna) would call a chick-flick entitled "The Notebook." Tsuna would not admit to anyone even if they threatened to kill him, but he did almost tear up when the main character Ali finally left her fiancée for the man she truly loved, Noah. The girls were crying at the end when both of them (the main characters) died together. Gokudera, as predicted, snorted and called it a sissy movie while Yamamoto just shrugged his shoulders as if saying "ow, well…" Tsuna said it was okay, not wanting to offend the girls.

Haru, however took great offence to Gokudera's comment and was on a rampage, with Yamamoto being the only one trying to calm her down.

"Hahi! You are an inconsiderate, insensitive, arrogant, just…! Oh, you're just a big jerk!" Haru said, more like yelled out loud.

"Sa, calm down Haru-chan, I thought it was good movie, it was very heart-warming, "Yamamoto told her soothingly in her ear while coming up being her to stroke her shoulders.

"You would say that wouldn't you baseball freak? Getting soft, eh?" Gokudera all but taunted.

Tsuna sweat dropped, _'boy, I hate to be in Yamamoto's shoes, right now.'_

'_There's no mistaking it, Yamamoto and Haru are extremely close because Haru did not attack him. She is the type of girl, that if any guy comes up remotely close to she ends up hitting them in the face,' _Tsuna noted_, 'this has also happened to me on occasion, although she had always ended up apologizing afterwards, to me at least.'_

Kyoko on the other hand looked pointedly in Gokudera's direction as if making eye contact with him would clear things up. Which turned out that it did, because as soon as she had done that he scoffed and stopped ranting about how the movie was dull and stupid.

"Whatever, it's a waste of time to complain about it," Gokudera basically summed up.

'_They always seem to be making eye contact, like they can speak to each other just through that, and I am starting to believe they can…'_ Tsuna watched sadly.

Yamamoto, as if sensing his thoughts, spoke then.

"How about we have dinner right now, it is starting to get late today," he proposed.

Kyoko and Haru both nodded in agreement and proceeded to ask what the boys would like to eat.

"Tsuna-san, is there anything you would like to eat today?" Kyoko asked softly, her eyes earnest.

Tsuna's heart swelled at that moment, he was overjoyed that Kyoko had managed to ask him first rather than Gokudera; even if it was a childish thing to be happy over.

"Um, anything you cook would be fine, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna replied back gazing back at Kyoko with complete adoration.

Yamamoto and Haru exchanged looks when they saw what Tsuna was saying, like they knew what was coming next would indefinitely surprise Tsuna.

"I just hope he finds out soon, Takeshi-kun," Haru whispered to Yamamoto. Yamamoto nodded back, Tsuna being still oblivious to their exchange.

"So…if I made chicken lasagna, it would be okay with you Tsuna-san?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna became confused,_ 'Isn't that an Italian food? In fact Gokudera mentioned in the passing once that it was his favorite food to eat while growing up in Verona, Italy…_' upon the realization, Tsuna's heart dropped to his stomach.

"Y-yea," was Tsuna's shaky reply, all four noticed, especially Gokudera who's eyes were shaded at this point.

"Tenth, you don't have to say yes, if you don't want to…you always have a choice…" Gokudera steadily said to Tsuna, as if talking to a child who did not know what the heck was happening.

"I'm sure…Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said as if to reassure everyone that he was fine.

'_Obviously I am not, and they probably know that too, especially Gokudera who stressed the word choice,' Tsuna_ thought to himself.

"Alright desu, I'll make sushi and some rice balls first and then Kyoko-chan can make the lasagna after, seeing as it will taste better when freshly prepared," with that said Haru marched into the kitchen humming a familiar tune from "The Notebook."

Everything seemed to mellow down after that and about twenty-five minutes later Haru walked back into the living room with an accomplished smile.

"Takeshi-kun, I hope you'll be satisfied with the sushi I made, I think this is my best attempt yet!" Haru told Yamamoto excitedly as she sat next to him on the living room floor. Kyoko had gotten up as Haru sat down and proceeded to kitchen, but not before tapping Gokudera on the shoulder. Tsuna had noticed that as soon as she left, Gokudera stood up from his position on the couch minutes later.

While his right hand brushed though his silver hair carelessly as he stood, Gokudera had his lips set in a firm line and his eyes shining with undeterred resolve.

"Tenth, I need to check my bombs before the days end, for precautionary reasons, just in case an enemy comes around here, so if I am permitted to use the dining table…?" Gokudera looked at Tsuna for permission.

Tsuna knew Gokudera would stay true to his word and check his weapon; he also had the feeling that was not the only thing he was going to be checking on seeing as the dining room was situated inside the kitchen in his home. Tsuna, with huge reluctance shook his head, so as to give Gokudera permission. With that, Gokudera promptly left in the direction of the kitchen as well.

'_I can't do this! I can't stay without…without knowing what is going on; I am tired of being left in the dark. I am also tired of everyone keeping a low profile, it's almost like they are trying to protect me. I want to know, even if it could hurt me in the long run,' _Tsuna resolved finally after ten minutes had passed.

"Yamamoto, Haru, I'm going to go to the bathroom," Tsuna announced as he stood up from the lone chair that he was previously seated in.

Yamamoto looked solemn to Tsuna at the moment, and for a moment Tsuna feared that he had been figured out. Then he heard Yamamoto laugh.

"Go ahead Tsuna, Haru and I'll just sharpen and clean my four katana's, just as Gokudera said we need to be on guard tonight just in case an enemy decides to show up," he said, more like explained to Tsuna.

"Yea, take as long as you want Tsuna-san," Haru had said after Yamamoto, sounding mysterious to Tsuna, but the thought did not stay long as he all but fled to the direction that he knew both Gokudera and Kyoko would be.

After Tsuna had left, Haru's big chocolate colored eyes started to moisten.

"I wish there was an easier way for him to find out…"Haru said he voice cracking ever so slightly. She unsheathed one of the katana's Yamamoto brought out of his box weapon and proceeded to swipe it clean with a disinfectant towel.

Yamamoto, doing the same with another one was also watching Haru with his calm, caramel colored eyes, before he decided to respond.

"We all do Haru, but he deserves to know, it's the reason why we set up this sleepover, it's so that he would know what had been going on the past week…and besides you and I both know how hard this is going to be for Gokudera and Kyoko-san when they tell him about…" Yamamoto's voice trailed off.

"I know Takeshi-kun; I just want everything to go smoothly and for Tsuna-san to be happy about them…if it doesn't happen that way, who knows what Kyoko-chan will do, she might be heartbroken because idiot Gokudera will do whatever 'The Tenth" says regardless of his own feelings! I just wish for all three of them to be happy in the end… "Haru continued, a stray tear falling from her eyes.

"He has a right to know, whether he will be happy about it or not is entirely dependent on him," Yamamoto said, his left hand slowly wiping away Haru's stray tear,"all we can do now is support them, whatever the outcome may be."

"Dinner tonight is going to be an interesting affair," Yamamoto later pointed out with a smile.

"Yea, it sure will be desu!" Haru agreed.

Tsuna had come up to the kitchen entrance at this point, his back pressed up to the right side of it, nervous if he was found out and guilty for eavesdropping.

'I hope I know what I'm doing,' Tsuna prayed silently until he heard two voices emanating from the kitchen, presumably Kyoko and Gokudera.

"Why won't you accept it Hayato-kun?" Kyoko asked her voice shaking. Tsuna had decided to peek inside without letting anyone know, to get a better view of the situation. Kyoko seemed to be putting the lasagna in the oven to bake to a light golden yellow color.

Gokudera, Tsuna saw was working his way through his last few weapon checks as he glanced up quickly to reply back to Kyoko.

"You know very well why I can't accept it, you're the girl that the Tenth likes and I aim to become his right hand man," Gokudera said his voice darkening," I don't intend to get in the Tenth's way."

'_Am I that easy to read through?'_ Tsuna thought desperately as his face started to glow a light pink.

Kyoko had started to take off her oven mittens, having put the lasagna in the oven, before she started to reply back to Gokudera.

"Maybe you should start thinking more about yoursel—!" Kyoko had lost balance as she turned around to face Gokudera, having turned around too quickly. But before Tsuna could go in to save her and in consequence reveal that he had been spying on the two, Gokudera had beaten him to it.

Tsuna gaped as he saw Gokudera almost slide across the room effortlessly and wrap one arm around Kyoko's petit waste, holding the orangette close to his chest. Kyoko had her arms wound up tightly around his neck bringing his face even closer to hers.

Right about now, Tsuna's moral dropped to all new low, and unable to take in the scene any longer Tsuna turned his head to face the opposite side of the kitchen entrance, to meet the boring wooden planks that concealed a staircase to his room.

'_Maybe I am still dame-Tsuna after all…I lost to Gokudera-kun,' _Tsuna's shoulders slumped as he headed back to the living room, where Yamamoto and Haru were.

After Tsuna had quietly left unnoticed, Kyoko started to speak again.

"Please think about yourself more, Hayato-kun," Kyoko pleaded gazing at his light green eyes."Please don't sacrifice everything, I couldn't bare it if you…" her eyes shifted to Gokudera's chest again.

"Why so you insist that I not "sacrifice"anything? The Tenth is worth sacrificing for, in fact you should like him more, he's an all around good guy, who does not have a rotten temper or scowls half the time," Gokudera gruffly replied.

"I know Tsuna-san is a great person, I am reminded of it every day," Kyoko said her eyes still unmoving, "which is the reason why I do not want to condemn him to life with someone who does not love him back." Kyoko finished her eyes shining with determination.

Gokudera's eyes widened before he started "don't…don't say it!" he said, his shoulders shaking causing Kyoko to shake as well.

"I can't do that to him, because I love you, Hayato-kun!" Kyoko stated her hands slipping from their position around his neck, only to cup his face in her hands.

"I need you, and I know you need me too," she gently said.

Gokudera was at a loss of words after that, unable to contain his shock, he quickly let go of Kyoko and returned towards his weapon stack lying on the dining room table and started to put them away.

"Tonight is going to decide it all for us, "Kyoko said after a few tense moments.

"I know that," Gokudera replied tersely. "If the Tenth does not want this relationship to happen, you had better abide by it Kyoko," he continued.

Kyoko's eyes saddened before she answered back.

"Then I will just have to hope in my heart that it won't come to that."

**End Flashback**

Gokudera had come back after Tsuna had entered the living room in about fifteen minutes, with his head titling respectfully at Tsuna before taking a seat at the couch again.

Tsuna was still hung up over the scene that he saw in the kitchen and he slowly felt the roots of anger take over him.

'_Why? Why does it always end up like this? I bet Gokudera-kun doesn't even care about what I think!'_ Tsuna thought, pain, jealously and anger clouding his judgment…

"Dinner's ready!" Kyoko had announced having coming in minutes after Gokudera had sat down. Everyone who was in the living room got up and walked to the dining room with a tense atmosphere trailing after them; Tsuna, even in his jealous state took note of Gokudera'a and Kyoko's stressed posture as they walked to the said room.

For all those who were present, it was certainly going to be the most life changing event they were going to participate in, especially for one Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this is the longest chapter yet, the next chapter will be the last and the most dramatic! Looking forward to your comments and advice as loyally as ever! (Insert smiley face)

Sakura Hibari signing off!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn!

_Challenge:_ I have a challenge for those of you interested, it is to write a Kyoko/Hayato fanfic of any genre you desire (don't just write about them to make fun of them, if you don't like the pairing it's okay not to write it) with any type of plot elements. The reason I posted this challenge here is so that I can see more fics about them, surprisingly not a lot of people write about them and it saddens me. (Again of you don't want to, you don't have to! It's only a suggestion but it would be an interesting experience…)

* * *

**Emergence**

**Chapter Four**

"A hero is no braver than an ordinary man, but he is braver five minutes longer."

—Ralph Waldo Emerson—

Outside the Sawada residence a thunderstorm was brewing, to such proportion that all the people in Namimori district were ushering into their homes for shelter. The night time sky was dark as a crow's feather and there were only a couple stars shining brightly in the inky sky.

Everyone in the Sawada household was now situated in the dining room. Tsuna took a seat at the head of the dining table, with Gokudera to his right and Yamamoto to his left. He was still in an angry and tense state but did his best now show it, all the while knowing that is would be futile in the end. Everyone took glances in his direction as Kyoko and Haru began assembling the food together and serving it on top of the table.

Tsuna saw how Kyoko sat down at the unoccupied side of Gokudera and that Haru mirrored her on the other side with Yamamoto. To any normal person it would have looked like the perfect family setting, everyone sitting together ready to eat a nice, warm meal; but Tsuna knew different.

'_Right here and right now every single secret that had been kept between the four are going to be revealed. I'm not sure if I should be happy or feel trepidation up my spine,'_ Tsuna thought as he looked at each of his friends in the face before all five murmured their thanks for the dinner.

As he started eating the sushi and lasagna that Haru and Kyoko maid respectively, his eyes widened at how it tasted so good. It was like they put their heart and soul into this food. Tsuna swallowed a piece of lasagna and marveled at the quality of spices and garnishes put in the dish.

'_It shouldn't be a surprised really, Kyoko-chan probably wanted to impress Gokudera-kun as much as Haru wanted to impress Yamamoto with her sushi,'_ Tsuna's train of thought was broken by Haru's voice.

"Tsuna-san, you probably already figured it out by now but I wanted to tell you in person," she paused looking straight at him. "Takeshi-kun and I are dating, and you don't have to worry about me proclaiming to want to be your wife anymore," she smiled at the thought before adding "You're probably relieved about now, right desu?"

'_You have no idea Haru…it's kind of nice that she felt the need to tell about her relationship with Yamamoto to me in person,_' Tsuna smiled and congratulated both Yamamoto and Haru.

"Ha, ha! Thanks Tsuna! It's very kind of you to congratulate us," Yamamoto said jovially.

"Yea," Tsuna replied back smiling once again.

"Tenth, there is also something I need to say to you," Gokudera started. Tsuna did not fail to notice Kyoko's hand reach over in a comforting manner to cover Gokudera's under the table.

'_Here it comes...the time where everything I believed in is going to be challenged,' _Tsuna thought, not noticing that his arms were trembling and that his posture went ridged. Nor did he notice the worried looks that were exchanged between Yamamoto and Haru.

"Kyoko and I are romantically involved, Tenth. Do you approve of this?" Gokudera asked, his voice was deep with a searching intention dripping from every word he spoke.

Tsuna's mind went on a rampage.

'_I wanted to believe that nothing happened and that all the signs were not there. I want to continue to believe that Kyoko-chan would come to love me in the end. Again I am beaten, and not just by anyone, it was by the first "friend" I ever made,'_ Tsuna's heart began to break and his world was darkening _,'deep down, I always knew that Gokudera-kun was better than me; smarter, stronger, faster…always. Although, I never liked to admit it…the fact that he was in a relationship with Kyoko-chan or was thinking into getting in one with her just…just makes me want to cry out in despair.'_

Tsuna looked up at the two of them, Kyoko and Gokudera, who were both looking back at him in anticipation of his answer. When Tsuna saw how Kyoko's eyes were begging for his approval and how Gokudera's eyes shined with a sort of admittance. Tsuna had made his decision.

'_I want you guys to know the kind of torment that I am undergoing,' _Tsuna was aware that this was not the best approach to the situation but he could care less as of now. He knew Gokudera would not defy him no matter what the cost…

"No, I don't want you guys to be in a relationship and if you are, please break up!" Tsuna all but yelled out, his shoulders shaking with rage.

Everything and everyone came to a standstill after Tsuna uttered those words, all were in shock.

Only five minutes later did they hear a choked sob escape Kyoko as she ran out of the dining room, her pink dress in a blur; Tsuna's eyes widened, he didn't mean for that to happen. Haru quickly went after her, to make sure she did not do anything harmful.

Gokudera had his head bent down low, his silver hair falling over his eyes.

"If that is your answer Tenth, then we will not form any relationship whatsoever, I swear upon it as your right hand man," Gokudera spoke in response to Tsuna's declaration. His voice was gruff but Tsuna could detect the pain that was hidden underneath.

Tsuna felt a weight being pushed down on him, right about now. _'No!...no! This isn't what I expected at all! I didn't actually think that Gokudera would sacrifice his relationship with Kyoko for me! I…!' _Tsuna was at a loss of words and actions as Yamamoto went over to Gokudera, his caramel eyes glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing Gokudera? Kyoko-san is breaking apart and you just consented to something that you don't even want! She loves you, and you love her back!"

"The Tenth's words are law; she and I both knew the consequences and fully understood that this was a possible outcome!"

"This is nonsense and you know it Gokudera, don't let the best thing that ever happened to you go just as your mother did!" Yamamoto fired back.

Tsuna could see Gokudera's viridian green eyes flame up with anger towards Yamamoto as he grabbed him by the shirt collar. Anger, Tsuna knew, that was partially if not all supposed to be directed at him instead Yamamoto.

"Don't you dare bring up my family matters, you baseball freak! It has nothing to do with this!" Gokudera all but growled out at Yamamoto.

"It doesn't?"

Tsuna was shocked to see the dark sarcasm spilling from Yamamoto's voice right now as he looked between the two.

"Who was the one who looked after you when you were in critical condition at the hospital, after assassins came for you on the day after we had just returned from the future? The one who defended your integrity as a man in front of your father when he came to Japan in the last four days! The one who told her brother off for trying to fight you because you were near her? Especially…" Yamamoto stopped from his tirade to emphasize his last statement. "The one who encouraged you to face the piano again, knowing that was the most precious gift your mother gave you after she died?"

Gokudera's breath shortened after Yamamoto's words hit him right on.

"Shut up!" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto with a look that could kill.

"I will tell you who it is, ... Kyoko Sasagawa!" Yamamoto proclaimed.

Tsuna's world turned deaf, Yamamoto and Gokudera were still arguing viciously, but all Tsuna could do was see their lips moving rapidly.

'_Kyoko-chan…had done all of that for Gokudera-kun?'_ Tsuna suddenly felt his constrict, _'I have to fix this!' _

"Don't you know anything about the mafia baseball freak? If the boss doesn't give the approval then there is no room for questioning, it's for the good of the family!" Gokudera bit out.

Tsuna immediately started talking; he did not want to hear anymore. _'I should have taken Reborn's words more seriously, this is what he meant by "fixing" the problems…'_

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna started and both Gokudera and Yamamoto's attention were turned to him. He felt awkward at first, but his voice came back to him in the nick of time.

"I-I don't know what over took me then but I didn't mean anything that I said, I just was angry…I realize now that what I did just now was very childish and I am sorry…," Tsuna looked up at Gokudera at the moment very apologetically and now it was Gokudera's turn to be shocked.

"No, Tenth, I apologize, we should have told you sooner! I have failed you…" Gokudera's eyes were shadowed again.

Tsuna panicked and held his hands out in defense.

"I don't know anything about you failing but Gokudera-kun I think we need to find Kyoko-chan! I think we all owe her an apology!"

Yamamoto's voice broke out, "Haru-chan? I thought you were going to get Kyoko-san?"

All three turned in Haru's direction, Tsuna noticed that Gokeudera's light viridian green eyes were wide and his shoulders were tense.

"Hahi! I had almost caught up to Kyoko-chan but as I neared her she was sobbing so much and mumbling incoherently that "everything is gone" over and over again and she ran out the door and into the thunderstorm! She could be in danger, we have to find her!" Haru exclaimed, the fear in her voice was not lost on Tsuna neither was it to the other two males as well.

Gokudera was already dashing out the door before Haru had finished and both she Yamamoto trailed after him. Tsuna also began running too and as soon as he was out the door he comprehended fully why Haru's voice had so much fear in it. The thunderstorm was fierce! Nearby street lamps were tilting back and forth, homes were rattling back and forth as if they were rocking chairs and vegetation such as bushes and trees were stated to be unearthed.

'Kyoko-chan is in a lot of danger if she went out in this storm unaccompanied!' Tsuna started to panic as he only saw Haru and Yamamoto with in his sight.

"Where is Gokudera-kun!" yelled out to them, the storm almost muffling his words.

"I don't know, he must be looking rapidly out there for her!" Yamamoto's voice was grave and serious.

"Hahi, I think I've spotted them, over there at the other end of the street!" Haru responded back to them with happiness but then it turned frightened, "Gokudera-san is holding Kyoko-chan, it seems she's fainted!"

True to Haru's word, Tsuna saw Gokudera holding Kyoko bridal style, with a worried look on his face as he neared the other three who were half way away from the Sawada residence. Tsuna couldn't speak, _'It's because of me that Kyoko-chan almost got hurt!'_

As Gokudera held on to Kyoko's soaked form closer to him, Yamamoto suggested getting back to the house while holding Haru's exhausted form in his arms, it would be faster for only the boys to be running back there.

"Let's go guys!" Yamamoto exclaimed as Tsuna, Gokudera and he sped up to the Sawada residence in a mad sprint.

When all of them had settled back into the house Yamamoto was the first to speak as Gokudera carefully set Kyoko down on the living room couch, all the while staying near to her as much as he could and stroking her hair away from her face.

"Haru could you check to see if she's all right?"

"Hai, Takeshi-kun."

As Haru set to work, Yamamoto turned to face Tsuna. Tsuna was nervous about what he was going to say to him.

'_He's going to yell at me for sure…'_Tsuna thought desperately.

"Tsuna, we want you to know that we are not mad at you, your reaction was expected and you might feel isolated right now and it was the last thing we wanted to happen to you, please understand," Yamamoto tried to explain. Gokudera's voice also pitched in.

"Tenth, you must be in a lot of stress right now, but it's as the baseball idiot says, don't feel down in the dumps…"

"Kyoko-chan's starting to gain consciousness," Haru announced to them.

Tsuna noticed how Gokudera clutched Kyoko's right hand as her eyes fluttered open. He looked in Kyoko's direction as she slowly started to speak out.

"Hayato-kun? Everyone?"

Kyoko's eyes quickly turned apologetic as she spoke again.

"I'm so sorry for putting you guys through something unnecessary!" she whispered out urgently.

Tsuna's heart went out to her as she started to hold back her tears when she looked in his direction. He knew she didn't mean to hurt him and was obviously trying not to offend him.

When he moved closer to her to stand next to Gokudera's crouched position near her, he noticed that her shoulders were shaking with anxiety.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry, what I said back then was not what I meant, I understand now the depth of your relationship with Gokudera-kun now and I," Tsuna looked at both Gokudera and Kyoko then, "accept it fully, I hope we can all still be friends after all that has happened."

When all four of his friends beamed back at him in happiness, Tsuna knew he had made the right decision just now.

"Thank you Tsuna-san"

"Thank you, Tenth"

'_Thanks Reborn, for giving me a chance to know the truth,'_ Tsuna thought admiringly back to his tutor as all five of them got ready to sleep for the night.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the final chapter, so to all those who are interested please review and tell me what you think of the finale and if it was any good. I am just excited when it comes to critiques because I do not want to insult Fan fiction with horrible writing, thank you very much!

For those who are wondering why I put Hayato and Kyoko together:

I completely adore them and they look perfect together

They were the first couple that I had in mind throughout the entire anime and manga

Proof- When Hayato first came as a transfer student to Tsuna's class; Kyoko was looking at him in an adoring way. She doted on him when he was turned into a chibi and thought he was very cute too. Both instances took place in the anime and manga

I don't think Tsuna compliments Kyoko and vice versa, because she acts oblivious to him and he only has a crush on her because he thinks she's cute. I am looking for the kind of relationship that would be more interesting to write about. For the genre of drama I think a Kyoko/Hayato is as good as you can get for a het pairing (in my opinion).

This is fan fiction. I know that the pairing is not going to be canon but I like it, so that is why I am writing about it.

Sakura Hibari signing off!


End file.
